<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The love we share by kingdeanx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181278">The love we share</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdeanx/pseuds/kingdeanx'>kingdeanx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deepthroating, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Tooth Rotting Fluff, blowjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdeanx/pseuds/kingdeanx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request - Can I request, for Jimmy Darling x M!Reader? The reader is the son of Elsa Mars and Jimmy tries to speak with R but he starts to have gay panic. It can be smut or fluff... Your choice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jimmy darling x male reader, jimmy darling x you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The love we share</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you enjoy! 💝</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(1950)<br/>
You awoke to the knocking on your caravan door, you gave out an annoyed sigh as you wiped over your eyes, hoping to clear away the heavyness. </p><p>“Hey, y/n open up” you got up, the pounding of the knocking carrying on as you kicked back the covers, getting up on shaky, sleepy legs. </p><p>“I-im coming” your voice laced with sleep. Your hand took ahold of the cold metal knob, turning it and swinging it forwards with strength. </p><p>“Woah, easy tiger” you heard a light, little chuckle leave jimmy, it was always nice to see him in the mornings, especially as you wakeup. </p><p>“J-jimmy, what time is it?” You ask, the sun already up in the air, the heat hitting you in the face like a ton if bricks. </p><p>The hot jupiter air surrounded you in a thick blanket. “Its nearly noon, your mum told me to come and wake you up, i hope i haven’t disturbed the lion” you both chuckle, grabbing your jacket and walking with jimmy over to the the “show” tent. </p><p>You both entered the tent, jimmy stood beside you. “What have i told you about sleeping in hmm?” You heard the thick german accent leave your mothers mouth. </p><p>Not many people trusted you mother, you couldn’t blame them, she was a very mysterious women. </p><p>“I-im sorry i just...lost track if time” she shakes her head, lighting the cigarette in her hand, “get out of my sight, i dont want to see you until the show tonight” you stormed out of the tent, leaving jimmy behind. </p><p>“What was that for?” Jimmy’s voice has took an angered tone, your mother always spoke to you like you were the scum of the earth, like you didn’t belong. </p><p>“Elsa, this is why everybody leaves you” with that jimmy span around on his heel, jogging out of the tent calling your name.</p><p>You had wondered off to the broken carousel, sitting on one of the chipped away horses, the paint now dirtied by nature. </p><p>“Hey” you heard the familiar voice of mr jimmy darling, a smile forming on your face, “hey”. Jimmy sat beside you, the metal trinket in his hands open, jimmy offering you some, you were guessing whiskey.</p><p>You took it without second thought, jimmy smiling as you took it, taking a sip. You felt the instant burn travel down your chest and into your body, it gave you slight comfort.</p><p>Jimmy remembered why he was always the one to check up on you, the one that was always by your side. You never really thought about why jimmy was always so...kind to you. </p><p>It wasnt until that night a couple weeks ago, jimmy drunkingly kissing you. </p><p>It hadn’t been the same ever since, both of you keeping quiet about the situation, mostly because you both thought you had forgotten.</p><p>But it also wanst acceptable to love the same gender, you’ve seen friends killed in the past because of it, you didnt want this life to end, because jimmy made you feel every ounse of love you’ve never recieved. </p><p>You felt tears stinging your eyes, a warm hand on your thigh comforting you. “Don’t cry, please” he couldn’t hold his secret back anymore. </p><p>He big, warm hands traveled to your cheeks, securing your face between them, “i-i love you”. And that’s when jimmy knew he fucked up. </p><p>“I-i” you cut jimmy off with a kiss, stunned, he let you give him a quick peck. Both of you pulling apart from eachother, shocked. </p><p>“Shit, i-i read that wrong” you shook your head, placing a hand upon his thigh, you smiled, tears making there way down your cheeks. </p><p>“I-ive been waiting...years for this y/n, that drunken kiss aloud me to accept my love for you...i cant hold back now” you gave him a warm smile, jimmy giving you a little chuckle of relief as he kisses you again. </p><p>You grabbed ahold of his hand, both of you walking back to jimmy’s caravan. </p><p>(Lobster boy’s caravan) </p><p>Jimmy locked the door after you, pressing your small figure against the door, your moans muffled by his lips claiming yours once again. </p><p>His hands find themselves around your waist, holding you against him in a tight grip, his large lobster hands securing you in place.</p><p>You both pull away, breathless, needy, jimmy’s hands make there way down to his trousers, moving one of your hands to unfasten his belt. </p><p>Everything was so needy, on a hot, summers day in jupiter like this...you were both bound to get sweaty. </p><p>His forehead rested upon yours, eyes locking onto eachother as you both endlessly stare at eachother with a loving gaze.</p><p>“On your knees” you hear jimmy whisper, you do as told, falling to your knees gently, a pleased look on jimmy’s face. </p><p>“Ive waited so many years for you” your hands carry on, pulling his trousers down, and his white pants, which fall to the floor. </p><p>Jimmys member stood proud, veins running up his girth. Jimmy smiles down at you, not wanting to force you to do anything against your will. </p><p>As jimmy began to open his mouth to speak, your lips find its way to his tip, immediately wrapping around the thick girth. </p><p>Jimmys hands found there way into your hair, helping you push the girth further down into your throat. “Shit” you heard the mutters from above, jimmy enjoying the feeling of a warm, wet mouth around him. </p><p>You finally reached the base of his dick, suddenly the intrusion to much, making you gag as the tip hit the back of your throat. </p><p>Jimmys hands pulled you off, your lips leaving him with a pop. “Fuck...you alright?” Concerned for your saftey, jimmy wanted to check in. </p><p>You nodded, with a smirk, without further action, just to show jimmy you were okay, you took him to the back of your throat in seconds, the tip continuously hitting the back of you throat. </p><p>You bobbed your head in a fast rhythm, the tip of his cock hitting the back of your throat with every thrust, “fuck” jimmy couldnt muster up any sentences, only words falling from his lips. </p><p>Jimmy now took control, moving your head, his huge lobster hands now keeping your head still as he kept thrusting into your warm, welcoming mouth. </p><p>You could tell he was close, this was jimmy’s first time with anyone...that you know of, his thrusts now sloppy. You could see Jimmys face blissed out before you. </p><p>His head lulled back, murmuring your name as he draws anear. “S-shit...c-cuming” it was only a breathless whisper, to in the moment so scream out for you.</p><p>You felt the liquid shoot to the back of your throat, jimmy pulling himself out, splurges of cum covering your features. You had your mouth open, jimmy pumping the last few droplets into your awaiting mouth.</p><p>It didnt take long for jimmy to pick you up, making your legs wrap around his waist as he carried you over to the bed, a lazy smile upon his face, “how was i?”.</p><p>Jimmy turned to you, “the best ive ever had” he planted a kiss on your lips before placing you down on his bed, both of you now laying beside eachother. </p><p>“I...i love you” jimmy smiled, finally someone who accepted him for who he was, “i love you too” jimmy giving you a quick peck on the lips before pulling away both of you naked on the bed.</p><p>Sweaty from the summers day, enjoying the heat whilst you both lay together, succumbing to the peacefulness of crickets and birds in the background.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>